


Not enough noise (and too much racket)

by passwordfuckingpassword



Series: It's not living if it's not with you [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, canon? we don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: Hope knows Lizzie’s room by heart. Every corner, every memory ever made.It doesn’t start like this.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Series: It's not living if it's not with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573393
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	Not enough noise (and too much racket)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of a series, so i recommend reading the first one! 
> 
> But it can be read as a stand alone.  
> Enjoy!!

Hope knows Lizzie’s room by heart. Every corner, every memory ever made. 

It doesn’t start like this. 

***

She’s five. It’s her first time on the salvatore school, and she’s scared. 

She’s never been goods with feelings - it comes with the name- when it all becomes too much, she snaps. 

So when two bubbly faces, one with brown hair and kind eyes and the other with blonde hair and endless blue on her eyes, start talking to her a mile a minute, she  _ snaps. _

(Hope wonders for the first time on her life, why the crestfallen face of the blonde kid bothers her so much.) 

***

They never stop trying. Every year, at the beginning, they are there. Kind smiles on their faces, arm extended, waiting for Hope to take it. 

She never does. 

***

Her father is dead, and Hope is alone. 

She’s back on the school and she can feel all the kids staring at her, feels the pity in their eyes like bullets on her skin. 

She hates it.

She doesn't realise until late at night, when she’s in her room, crying herself to sleep, that today those kind faces that always greets her at the beginning of the year, were not there. 

They are there the next day. In front of her room. Kind smiles and eyes full of pity. And Hope is tired. She had nightmare all night, dreamt of her dad, her mother. She’s  _ exhausted _

So she does what she does best, she lashes out. Violently. Doesn't realise how much hurt she's caused them until she see the first tears on Josie’s eyes and then something happens, something that’s never happened, Lizzie snaps back.

And she is  **cruel** . 

She grabs Hope’s inside and twists them the other way around with her words. Hope watches them leave, Lizzie’s eyes over her sisters shoulder, whispering calming words. They don’t look back. 

They don't talk to her again after that. 

No more kind smiles. 

(Hope wonders what it must be to have someone love you like the way the twins love each other. Hope doesn’t know, not anymore )

***

Hope is having a panic attack. 

It’s not the first time she’s ever had one, but it  _ has _ been a while. Ad usually when she used to have them, her father was there, holding her until she calmed down. But he’s not here anymore. 

Her breath gets more erratic, feels the walls of her room falling closing in on her and she need to get  **out.**

She ends up on the woods. 

The moment her feet feel the dirt underneath, she turns and she runs. She feels  **free**

She’s in the deeps of the woods when she sees her, or more like hears her. Lizzie. She’s crying, deep sobs, that wreck Hope’s soul. 

Hope can’t see her, doesn't look for her. Just stays where she is, letting Lizzie’s sobs break her heart. 

she wonders for the first time, if maybe she’s not the only who’s  _ broken _

(Hope doesn’t know why the thought of Lizzie being broken, hurts her chest. )

***

Hope has a crush. It’s  **annoying**

Not the person she has a crush on, no.  _ She  _ is great. Kind, soft, warm. 

She’s everything Hope isn't. 

She’s also someone Hope has hurt more than she would like to admit, so she doesnt do anything about it. Just stares at Josie with a whipped look on her face hoping she would look back. 

(Josie never does)

That night on her room, Hope wonders if her parent would accept her, for liking a girl. 

(Wonders if her father would laugh at the irony. Another Mikaelson falling for a Saltzman) 

A week later and her room is on fire. Crush burning away with the flames. 

***

She’s lost everything. Her clothes, her pictures, the painting she did with her father, everything. 

Hope wonders more than once who in this school must hate her so much to destroy her room like this. To take away the only thing she had left from her father. 

And to top it all of,Josie won’t look at her and Lizzie Saltzman is being a bitch, to her. And Hope doesn’t know why.

She fights back nonetheless. 

Hope ignores the pain every time Lizzie snaps at her.

(she also ignores the heat low on her belly that Hope gets everytime Lizzie says something mean to her. Because, well, Hope ain’tready to touch on her masochist side.) 

***

Landon is back. And so are all the feeling he ever made her feel. 

Lizzie is still a bitch. The heat on her belly still very much present. 

Hope is confused. 

She chooses the  _ easy  _ option. 

( history tells her a mikaelson and a blonde blue eyed girl together, it’s a bad idea) 

_ (it isn’t) _

_ *** _

It’s her mother birthday today. So like every year, Hope goes to the woods. 

She celebrates it there, on her mother’s favorite place, on her wolf form. She growls to the moon, to her mother. 

  
  


She runs into Lizzie again, she’s not crying this time. She’s  _ screaming.  _ Raw, filled with pain screams. 

Hope cries that night, in the middle of the woods. For her mother, for Lizzie. 

Hope wonders when the fuck Lizzie started to become so important to her.

  
  


***

Josie burned her room. Josie had a  _ crush _ on her, and she burned her room. 

Josie told Lizzie Hope spread the rumors about her first episode. 

Hope doesn't know how to feel.

On one hand she feels  _ content _ , her crush was reciprocated. 

On the other she feels  _ betrayed _ her, now, bestfriend, burned down her room, destroyed her last painting she ever did with her father. And destroyed a possible -friendship?- with Lizzie. 

She's let with a bitter what if, what if Josie never told that to Lizzie, what if Lizzie never started hating her,  **what if.**

(Hope wonders why the possibility of Lizzie going after her, makes her have butterflies on her stomach.) 

She forgives her. It's Josie. Of course she forgives her. 

  
  
  


( the bitter taste of the what if never goes away) 

***

They are friends. Lizzie and her. They are fiends, kind of. 

  
  


Lizzie is still a  _ bitch. _ Hope still fights back as good as she gets. But the biting words throw at each other are no longer laced with  _ hatred _ instead there is a teasing feel to it 

  
  


( it makes the heat on Hope’s belly  **stronger.** ) 

  
  


***

Lizzie is, surprisingly enough, and amazing friend. 

She's demanding, sometimes even exhausting. But she also feels like a breeze of fresh air on a summer day and Hope love’s it. 

She also loves the way Lizzie seems to know her. Better than even Hope knows herself. 

  
  


She goes to the woods with Lizzie. She tells her about how screaming helps her  _ release _ . 

Hope plays dumb, doesn't mention about all those times she's heard Lizzie on the woods. 

And so she screams, and screams. And it feels good, but it’s not  **enough.**

  
  


She wears the dress her father gifted Caroline and she feels, overwhelmed. Broken. She feels, too much. 

  
  


She cries on Lizzie’s arms that day. Lizzie whispering sweet words in her ear.

She's never been so vulnerable with someone. 

Hope wonders when it became so easy for her to let Lizzie in. 

( she also wonders why Lizzie’s arm feel like the  **home** she's been missing since her father died. )

***

So yeah, it doesn't start like that. Instead it starts like  **this**

Josie gets shot, protecting Lizzie. Hope jumps into Malivore. 

and then there is darkness. And quietness. 

And then one day, she's in Lizzie’s room. Hope doesn't know if she's going crazy or if malivore is trying to mess with her mind. She doesn't care. 

She sleeps on Lizzie’s bed that night. Surrounded by her smell. 

For the first time since Hope jumped into Malivore, she thinks she will be  **okay**

***

There is a chalkboard over the bed. The phrases changes everyday, or at least Hope thinks it’s a new one everyday, she can't tell time very well. 

Some of her favorite are: 

  * Witch don’t kill my vibe
  * Make today so awesome, yesterday gets jealous.



Hope wonders if back home, Lizzie's real chalkboard, spots the same sentences as hers do 

(it does.) 

***

When she gets bored, she snoops through her drawers. Hope felt guilty at first, but there isn't much to do here so…

She finds a bunch of color coded files,neatly organized in a drawer. 

Hope’s always loved that about Lizzie, how organized she is. 

She looks through a drawer everyday. It keeps her mind busy. It helps her meet Lizzie better. 

  
  


(she doesn't talk about the lenciere drawer she finds.) 

She finds an old hoodie. Washed away, with clear signs that it has been wore for years. 

She sleeps with it every night. 

  
  


***

She’s back. And no one remembers her. 

Josie is dating Landon. Rafael is a wolf and Lizzie...Lizzie is pretending she's okay but Hope can't see, she's breaking. 

She convinced herself that they are better without her the. 

she ignores the pain in her chest, fights the tears trying to fall from her eyes. 

It's for the  **best**

(it isn’t) 

***

Lizzie is tired to a tree, Josie is there too, kneeling besides Landon’s dead body. 

She doesn't know what the fuck it's happening, and it's even more confused when Lizzie growls, actually growls at her. 

She has a demon inside her head, and she's  **begging** Josie to kill her. Lizzie may not remember her, but she's sure as hell not gonna let that happen. 

Josie saves her, watches as both the twin faint from exhaustion. 

She takes them back to the salvatore school. Sneaks in and lets everyone on their room. 

  
  


Lays Lizzie gently onto her bed, and stares at her. 

She has missed her. 

( before she leaves, she reaches into the third drawer of the closet , pulls out a worn out hoodie and takes it.) 

***

“Hope Andrea Mikaelson” 

Hope freezes. She knows that voice. 

“What-How!? You are literally the only person who knows i exist on this world?” 

She’s overwhelmed, she feels so happy. She goes in to hug Lizzie but she stops her. Says something that should affect Hope more than it does. 

  
  


( she wonders when she stopped caring about Landon having sex with someone else and instead started caring about finding ways to get a hug from Lizzie )

“ I will deny it if you ever say thi to anyone but- I’m glad to have you back” Lizzie’s smile is blinding as she says this, Hope knows hers may be as blinding as Lizzie's. Specially when she gets her hug. 

  
  


For the first time since she got out of malivore, right there on Lizzie’s arms, Hope feels like she's finally  **home.**

  
  


*******

Their memories are back, and Hope gets to go back to school. 

  
  


There is a new headmaster. They force her to get a tour - even tho Hope knows this school better than her own house on New Orleans - they make the twins do it. 

Josie says a lousy excuse and then it’s just Lizzie and Hope. She doesn't mind. 

Lizzie actually does give her the tour, explains everything - Hope wonders if this is what would of been like, if years ago, she had accepted the tour - Lizzie has the same kind smile, she had on Hope’s first day. Hope smiles back. 

  
  


They are in front of Hope’s room. Lizzie is spitting facts left and right, hope things she made up half of them. 

It looks like Hope isn't the only who doesn't wanna leave. 

( for the first time, she doesn't ignore the butterflies on her stomach) 

  
  


“ Let’s have breakfast tomorrow” interrupts Hope. Lizzie had been rambling about the kind of wood they used on the floor for half an hour now, and as endearing as it is to see Lizzie ramble, it was boring. 

  
  


“ Huh?” 

“ Breakfast, you and me. Tomorrow?” 

Hope thinks the wide grin that paints Lizzie’s face before she eagerly agrees, it's the most beautiful sight she's ever seen. 

  
  


“ 9am sharp. Don't be late  **mikaelson** .” 

  
  


Hope watches her walk away. Doesn't stop her eyes from lowering to the blondes ass, legs. It’s not a secret that Lizzie is hot, and Hope is only human anyways. Well, she isn't really human, but you get the gist. 

( she also tucks away into the farthest corner of her mind, the way her whole body trembled when Lizzie called her Mikaelson. ) 

***

She finally enters her room. After months of sleeping on “Lizzie’s room”, she's back. 

And it smells like Lizzie. 

Her bed sheet, her clothes, everything. 

She has one of the best sleeps she's ever had on a long time, surrounded by Lizzie’s smell on her bed sheets. 

  
  


That days she wondered when she started to fall for Lizzie. 

  
  


wonders if she's the only one that's falling.

(it doesn't feel like she is) 

***

Lizzie is not on the school today. She’s on a “healing road trip” with her father and sister, and Hope is bored. 

She never realized how much she enjoyed Lizzie’s company. 

She’s also restless. 

Her bed doesn't smell like Lizzie anymore and neither does the hoodie she borrowed -stole- those months ago. 

So she does something she hasn't allowed herself to since she came back. 

She goes to Lizzie’s room, carefully not to be seen - last thing she needs it's a rumor about how she sneaks into rooms at night - and just stares for a while. 

Her mind really made a perfect replica. She goes to the drawers on autopilot when she realizes, this is Lizzie’s  _ real _ room, and she shouldn't snoop. Just sleep on the bed,no snooping allowed. 

When she lays on the bed and put her head underneath the pillow to get comfortable she notices something, a fabric. It feels like a jersey. When she pulls it out, she sees her name staring back at her. 

She wonders when did Lizzie steal her football jersey. 

  
  


she wears it that night, makes sure it smells like her. She also leaves the hoodie on top of Lizzie’s bed. 

  
  


( the hoodie is back on her bed the next day. Impregnated with Lizzie’s smell.) 

***

They have a charity football game today, against mystic fall high. She's not playing, because she ‘lost’ her jersey and there wasn't enough time to get her one. 

She doesn't mind. She quite enjoys watching Lizzie from the bleachers. She's also loving the way the blonde is avoiding her eyes. 

It's not often that she has the upper hand around Lizzie. It's quite refreshing. 

  
  


Lizzie is a good player actually. All of them are. Not as good as mystic fall high, but good enough. Lizzie also looks amazing. 

She's wearing shorts, the ugly yellow jersey that somehow looks amazing on Lizzie, and a blue bandana. She has war paint on her face. She makes it look cute somehow. 

  
  


Hope wonders what Lizzie would look like if the name on her back wasn't saltzman, but mikaelson instead. She clutches her legs together at the thought. 

  
  


( she's gonna have to revisit that thought sometime, preferably at night in the safety of her room.) 

  
  


***

It’s 3am and there is someone knocking on her door. Hope gets out of bed, hair musseld from sleep, and ready to snap at whoever dare bother her. 

That energy leaves her body the moment she realizes she's staring into Lizzie’s blue eyes

“Can i sleep here tonight?” 

Hope doesn't answer, instead she looks into Lizzie’s eyes, sees the dark circles. Grabs her hands and leads her to her bed. 

  
  


“ Took you long enough, to come” Hope feels the way Lizzie tenses, hears her breath quicken. Hope wants to tells her she never has to fear anything with her. But she doesn't dare to, not yet. 

“ I don't know what you mean, Hope” she's trying to play it cool but Hope hears the fear laying beneath her words, the insecurity. She turns towards her, looks at her side profile

\- and hope thinks, she thinks, she wouldn't mind waking up to this everyday- 

“ My bed smelt like you Lizzie, the whole room did.” Hope doesn't tell her about malivore, about Lizzie’s room and how she used to sleep on her bed every night, not  **yet**

**They have time.**

Instead she draps her arm over Lizzie, settles her head o the creek of her neck, breathes her in and whispers goodnight. 

  
  


Hope wonders when did Elizabeth ‘Lizzie’ Saltzman becamr her anchor. 

  
  


( she wonders if she always was.Hope too scared to depend on someone like that. ) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> my twitter: kimwheenie  
> tumblr: passwordfuckingpassword


End file.
